


Happy Arc Ranch!

by DesuVult123



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bondage Sex, Breaking, Breeding, Cow dom, Drugging, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Forced Sex, Loving Sex, Milking, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, Yandere, breast milk, dub con, faunus animals, forced bondage, mind breaking, non con, suckeling, yandere sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:27:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24780802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesuVult123/pseuds/DesuVult123
Summary: Jaune Arc was a humble rancher! He tended to his herd of cows all day and he made sure to keep them safe and comfy! Jaune knew that he was going to have to make things work for his humane raising of the cows! Until one day he decides to threat the cows or faunus as people and learns the joys and terrors of when you give cows free rein...
Relationships: Cinder Fall/Nora Valkyrie, Cinder Fall/Pyrrha Nikos, Jaune Arc/Blake Belladonna, Jaune Arc/Cinder Fall/Pyrrha Nikos, Jaune Arc/Everyone, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Jaune Arc/Ruby Rose, Jaune Arc/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 19
Kudos: 110





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how the cow faunus kink started to me but it is here to stay!

"Oh come on! It's not that serious!" Jaune said again as the storm roared outside his cows did not like the sounds of thunder or rain they shook in their stalls their thick legs shook and their plump pale skin shone out as Jaune sighed, the storm was not going to pass soon and he was stuck making sure the  _ cows _ were safe.

"Cows, Faunus whatever they are I just want you girls to know that nothing bad is going to happen to you ok?" Jaune said as he rubbed the head of his youngest calf a cow called Ruby, her twin legs thick and plump, her cloven feet trotted on her wooden floors as she looked up. 

Her massive breasts pushed up against the metal bars that kept her in check, the cow had two arms just like Jaune two eyes blindfolded, her mouth gagged and only allowing for her slim feeding tube in the back of her stall to access. 

Ruby was beautiful if she was a human that is, she had the wide childbearing hips her sex barley covered in the thin micro bikini that all of the cows had to wear as he sighed. Jaune rubbed Ruby's head as the cow groaned the lighting struck again making the barn light up, the other cows all of them locked in their private stalls shook as Jaune paused. 

He had to check over his stock making sure that he had enough to go on. His herd of cows was exceptional and while he was often called  _ soft _ by farmers around the area he knew that he was in the right, he was always nice to the cows on his ranch but he sometimes wished that he had better devices for his cows.

The milkers were old and hurt the nipples of his herd, he had tried to get bigger stalls for all of them especially for Robyn. She was the oldest cow in the barn and she had been producing less and less milk for the last two years.

"Maybe I should get her a stud for her? If she gets bred then maybe she can have more milk?" Jaune asked as the lighting hit again Ruby whimpered as Jaune sighed. He rubbed her head as her sister's calf Yang stirred next to her. 

Yang and Ruby came from the same bull apparently but with different heifers, they had always been close even sold together in the same pen. Jaune had seen how close the animals were and decided to keep them close together so that they could keep their closeness. 

Jaune smiled as Yang looked out of her stall she was shackled in her stalls like all the older cows, Blake, Weiss, and Neo. They had to be shackled less they break free and roam about and hurt themselves or others. Jaune tried to make his cows as comfortable as possible he wanted to make them happy because he swore that happy cows make the best milk!

"That is the Happy Arc Ranch way!" Jaune said rubbing Ruby's head the youngest calf always had a soft spot for him. Jaune wished that he could take off her gag but he knew that cows had hypnotic voices that would mind control you if you let them hold sway so they all had to be bound and gagged for his protection. 

Jaune had to make sure to make his own protection first and foremost, cows and humans could  _ technically _ reproduce but that was highly illegal in every kingdom and would land him in jail for years if not the rest of his life. Jaune sighed as he walked to Ruby closing in on the cow rubbing her head lovingly.

"There, Ruby just calm down. You are going to be fine ok? You just have to be calm and-" There was an even louder crash of thunder and lighting as Ruby panicked! 

The cow let out a shriek as she pushed forward! Her metal bars rusty as they where broke under the pressure of her massive chest weight and fell open! Jaune gasped as Ruby fell on him with a loud  _ bang! _

"AH! Ruby!? What the hell!?" Jaune asked as the cow fell on him! Her grate broke as Jaune was smothered in massive lumps of feminine flesh! Jaune groaned as the cow clung to him her breasts smothering him as Jaune felt his eyes drowned in thick succulent cow flesh Jaune whimpered as the cow or Faunus, if you wanted to be politically correct, wrapped her arms around him! 

The cow whimpered in fear as she struggled on Jaune! She pushed her chest down onto him smothering his face in more thick cow meat the calf's breast easily outpaced any female in the world as Jaune tried to push her off. 

"I! Ruby! Get off me!" Jaune shouted as the far superior cow pushed him down smothering him crying out in fear as Jaune was fully pinned!

"Oh come on! Can I just get a break!" Jaune said as the cow whimpered as he was finally  _ stuck _ under a cow.

\-----

"Ok! Ok! You can stay in for  _ one _ night! And I mean one night! Ok and not a second more!" Jaune said as he pulled Ruby inside, he had no choice! The calf was inconsolable! She was not willing to let go of Jaune and then her roof caved in! She had to be evacuated from her area and she needed a warm safe place to sleep!

"Ok! Ok! You can stay on the couch for now ok? I know that you do not know what a couch is but it is soft ok?" Jaune asked as he led the cloven foot cow to the couch. He put Ruby down on the couch doing his best to stare up not just for the fact of her massive bouncing breasts by the  _ haunting _ silver eyes that she had. He knew the eyes helped her mind-controlling voice but-

_ "Thank you." _ The animal said shivering Jaune gulped her voice made his legs melt a little as he froze. 

Jaune had never heard a Faunus speak before but her voice! 

It was the single most beautiful thing he had heard in his life! It was soft and melodic and had an angle like quality to it that made Jaune freeze as his heart began to thump in his chest!

"You... you are welcome," Jaune said as he was forced to sit down next to the Faunus, Ruby wrapped her arms around Jaune pushing her massive chest into his right arms as the cow began to shiver.

"Thank you for taking such good care of us. I hope that you keep doing it." Ruby said as she pushed her head into him. She pushed her head into him as she rubbed her head on his shoulder, Jaune swore he felt her small horns placed on his shoulder. 

Jaune knew that Ruby had her horns chipped and shaved so that she could not harm the other cows and humans that would occasionally come near her. Jaune felt her soft, impossibly soft body push into him as he was pulled into the slightly smaller calf's cheeks reddened as Jaune looked away. 

Ruby had a  _ steel _ grip on his arms and was refusing to let him go! She was pulling him closer and closer to her body as Jaune felt his dick getting harder just by looking at her! 

Ruby was a knockout if she was human, double D cup breasts wide hips perfectly pale skin and bright silver eyes that shone out and made Jaune feel fire deep in his soul as she whimpered.

"I! I have to get to bed R-Ruby... I have to get up early tomorrow to work on your stable... you can sleep on the couch and I can even get you some blankets if you would like?" Jaune offered as Ruby paused she gulped before she pulled him closer to her, the massive breasts almost swallowed his arm fully into her bosom as he felt his flesh melt in her soft embrace!

"I... I do  _ not _ want to be left alone tonight... can I sleep with you instead?" Ruby asked her melodic voice sinking into his head as Jaune felt his resolve weaken as he gulped.

"I! Ruby it is not proper for a farmer to sleep with his animals. You know that right?" 

"I! I am  _ scared. _ " Ruby whimpered, pulling Jaune's head almost into her breasts! Jaune whimpered before he felt his final will break as he nodded.

"O-ok..." Jaune whimpered as Ruby paused as Jaune swore he saw a devious smile crossed her thin red lips.

_ "Good boy." _

\-----

"Well this is my room-" Jaune said before Ruby closed the door behind him. There was a loud  _ thud _ behind him as Ruby's hands gripped Jaune's guts from behind.

"Good boy, now we are all alone," Ruby said before lifting Jaune, her super-strength coming out and hurling him into the bed! Jaune let out a yelp as Ruby tossed him into the bed. Jaune have never seen a cow behave aggressively before and being thrown into a bed like he was a child was beyond anything that he had come to expect out of her!

"Ruby!? What are you do-" Jaune never finished those words as she attacked him! Her soft melting lips pressed into his own, in less than a second she had mounted him straddling him on the bed pushing him down. The bed creaked and groaned under her weight as Jaune whimpered. Jaune felt Ruby push down on him before her hands wrapped around his own!

Jaune let out a whimper as the cow pushed him down her massive soft breasts pushed down on his chest flooding his center with their heavily pillowy softness. Jaune felt Ruby's weight fully settle down on his own causing him to wince! 

Jaune was a big lad six one and around two hundred and thirty pounds! The cow almost doubled that weight in pure muscle alone! So it was with a great deal of pain and discomfort that Jaune found himself mounted by the cowgirl as she pushed him down easily smothering him with her hands gripping his own, it was not long before one reached down unzipping his jeans and expertly fishing out his dick! Jaune squirmed again, his foot of thick cock pushed out into the air as Ruby grinned. She licked her lips before she broke the kiss with a hard wet plop!

"Ruby!? What are you doing!?"

_ "Mating _ ," Ruby said before she lifted her hips pushing her string bikini that really did nothing to hide her drooling sex from view before she angeled it to Jaune's dick licking her lips as the whimpering human groaned in pleasure before she slammed her hips down onto his own! Claiming his virginity as Jaune's dick was  _ inhaled _ by her tight pussy!

"AH! Ruby!?" Jaune gasped as the cowgirl took a second to settle Jaune's dick was already melting in her tight pussy her heavy soft ass rested on his balls as-

"There we go, master Jaune. Now stay there and let me do all the work."

"Ruby! Wait no!" Jaune gasped as Ruby started to ride him! The cowgirl was already riding his dick like her life depended on it! Ruby slammed her hips up and down making Jaune cry out as she milked him! 

Ruby whimpered as she rode Jaune's dick with a vengeance! She was riding his dick rough and wild her massive ass  _ clapped _ down on his balls as she fucked her master like he was a simple slut! Ruby was riding his dick like a stallion as she grunted. 

She was bucking and slamming down on his dick Jaune's virgin dick  _ melted _ in her pussy before his orgasm came in less than a minute of being raped by his livestock! Jaune came hard in his livestock pussy as Ruby milked him raw! She leaned into his ears and whispered into them softly.

"You are  _ mine _ ," Ruby said before she forced her nipple into his mouth, Jaune cried softly the feeling of her diamond breaking pussy  _ gripping _ his dick so tightly Jaune thought it was going to snap off! Before her nipple pushed into his mouth before a swath of soft soothing milk was pushed into his mouth!

_ So soft... like honey and milk. _ Jaune thought as Ruby forced her milk into his mouth. 

"There you go just drink and  _ sleep _ ," Ruby said, her hips never stopping their rhythmic thrusting, Jaune's dick whimpering, crying out as it was  _ crushed _ in her stud breaking cunt. Jaune felt his conscious dip as the milk numbed his mind and the rhythmic slapping of her massive hips breaking his bones filled his ears.

_ Smack! Smack! _

"There you go. Good boy. Just sleep...." Ruby said as the last of Jaune's mind left him as he went black...

\-------

"AHHH!" Jaune screamed gasping as he shot up! He was covered in sweat his body felt like it had been run over by a heart of cattle and-

"Ruby!?" Jaune shouted memories of his cow raping him fresh in his mind but...

"Ruby?" Jaune asked as the cow was nowhere to be found? Jaune looked left-right but he saw nothing? No evidence of the cow ever being in his room was there. His bed only had him in it, there were no cloven muddy footprints he was alone...

"A dream?" Jaune asked himself looking around there was no sign of Ruby and the bed was just as normal the only thing that Jaune knew was odd was that his hips felt like they had been run over by a steamroller and he felt like he was going to fall over. That and his dick was so hard that it felt like it would snap off!

"Fuck me, get it together Jaune it's just a cow! Nothing special, sure she  _ looks _ human and has a better body than anyone you know but she's an animal! Even if you can fuck her and have human kids that shit is wild!" Jaune hissed before walking off to the bathroom to have a nice cold shower...

\-----

The shower did not help.

"Fuck me why can't you just go down!?" Jaune hissed as his dick stubbornly looked him in the eye, Jaune's foot of thick dick that for some reason felt thicker than normal was hard as tempered steel. His dick was painfully straining up into his pants as he groaned.

"Oh fuck me, if Ruby sees that she might want to know what it is. And that is a talk that I am definitely not going to have with her." Jaune groaned walking down his wooden hallway Jaune yawned before his eyes narrowed onto the floor.

"Yup. Just my muddy footprints. No way that Ruby could follow me and not track mud up here. Unless she cleaned up after herself." Jaune paused before he let out a snort. The idea of a cow cleaning up after herself was amazing to the human as he sighed.

"They can barely be taught how to use the bathroom let alone basic cleaning," Jaune said as he made his way downstairs, the morning light shone in as the soft breathing sounds of Ruby filled his ears.

"There. Do you see? She is just in her sleeping and not in your bed. Man, I am dreaming big today." Jaune mumbled before he walked over to see the cow curled up on his couch in a fetal position and he wished he hadn't. 

Jaune's dick felt like it was  _ burning _ . 

Jaune let out a grunt of pain as his dick felt like it was going to explode! Jaune had seen Ruby and the girls before but this? She was beautiful! Her breasts had to be E cups, no way that a D even a double could be that huge! 

Her hips were massive and child breaking and that ass? That perfect piece of rear-end could only be described as heavenly and to top it all off with that perfect flawless pale skin barley covered up by the state-mandated thin black and white polka dot micro bikini that was at  _ best _ three sizes too small for her!? Jaune's dick was straining to get out of his pants so bad he swore it would just fire off like a cruise missile and go straight into her cunt to breed her then and there! 

"You are beautiful," Jaune said as Ruby stirred those perfect bee-stung lips pursed out as her small neat head of black hair with reddish tints on the end shuffled as Ruby opened up her eyes, those beautiful pools of melting silver looked up to Jaune making his heart still as she smirked.

"Good morning Master Jaune. Did you sleep well?" Ruby asked Jaune felt the  _ pressure _ of the naturally hypnotic tone that all cows had hit him like a wall. He knew that Ruby could almost order him to do anything that she ever wanted but she was far too nice of a livestock to do that.

_ Ruby would never hurt me. _

"Morning Ruby, are you ok?"

"I am fine, thank you for putting me in the house last night. I know it is against the rules but it means a lot to me." Ruby said blushing Jaune felt his cheeks go even red as his dick threatened to break from his groan and shoot out like a ballista spear! 

_ Her tits! _

"It's fine Ruby! Really, how about some breakfast? I bet you never had human food before right? You want some bacon?" Jaune asked blushing as Ruby gasped.

"You would make human food? For me?"

"Course I would! Why not?" Jaune asked before the cow pounced!

"Oh! Master! I love you! I love you! I love you so much!" Ruby said as Jaune was mothered in her chest! Jaune's head vanished in those heavenly pillowy objects as he let out a deep grunt of pleasure.

_ I think I can die happy now... _

_ \----- _

"So! I think I can get the barn fixed in a week? Do you mind just roaming around until that day?" Jaune asked from the couch Ruby had been so nice as to go get him some drinks after breakfast. Ruby smiled from the kitchen as she prepared his  _ drinks _ .

"Oh, that sounds amazing Jaune! I mean Master!"

"It's fine to call me Jaune Ruby! Just call me Jaune like a friend ok?" Jaune said blushing before berating himself.

_ Calm down Jaune! She's just an animal. You can't find yourself getting too close to her even if she can talk and is the single most attractive thing you have ever seen! _ Jaune thought as Ruby prepared his drink.

_ And just a little bit of that! A bit of that! And there we go! All done! _ Ruby thought as she finished squeezing her own breasts! Jaune had taken well to her breast last night, just as well as any human would when they got their first taste. 

_ At this rate I am already pregnant, I just have to keep feeding him milk then slowly surely he will get weaker, his bones will go soft and then? When he can't do the farm work I'll be sure to offer him my help! Then I'll free the others and we can make Jaune into the perfect breeding stud for us! Whether he wants to or not. _ Ruby thought as all the light left her silver eyes revealing swirling pools of blackness devoid of all emotions of empathy, for just a second there was nothing in those bright silver orbs, no kindness, no compassion no youthful smirk or laziness just an endless  _ lust _ that could never be satisfied or denied!

It vanished in a second as Ruby brought the  _ milk _ she had thrown out all of the purified milk last night. After making love to her mate she had disposed of all milk that was not of her own breast milk, made a mental note of all the entrances and exits to the house. 

Removed all the ammunition from Jauen's firearms, took out all the batteries from the cattle prods except for the ones she was keeping in case her master got a bit...  _ unruly  _ with her once his body began to change and the jig was up.

_ I hope you are a good boy! I would hate to hurt you, master! But it would be fun to see you squirm in pain just so I can nurse you to full! _

"Here you go!" Ruby said walking into the living room putting the milk before Jaune he laughed once before taking the thick  _ steaming _ pitcher before him and gulping it down! Jaune gulped down her milk as Ruby smiled evilly.

_ Yes, there you go, master. Drink fright from the tap, soon your body won't be able to accept other foods, your bones will be weak and your dick will be huge! Just perfect for our snug cow pussies! _

"How do you like the milk Master?" Ruby asked all smiles and love in her eyes as Jaune gulped it down in one go! Swallowing a full half-gallon of her milk as Ruby grinned.

"It's delicious Ruby! I don't know what you did but I think I could have this every day!"

_ You poor fool you have no idea just how soon that is going to be a reality when you are half your current height with balls the size of volleyballs and a two-foot dick you will know what it really means for you to be milked by us!  _ Ruby thought as she smiled there was so much to do! She had to cut the lines to the house, shut down his internet and completely isolate him and then? Then she could all the others and then the cows would put the human in  _ his _ place on the farm…

"Well, I have to get back to work Ruby. I hope you don't mind helping me a bit?" Jaune asked as Ruby nodded the helpful cow smiled at him as she put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Master Jaune! I will  _ never _ leave your side!"

"I... good to hear! Let's go." Jaune said, turning his shiver on his back before he grunted standing up yawning before he stumbled a bit.

"Watch it, master! You could get hurt!"

"It's fine Ruby! I just stumbled a bit." Jaune said as he paused he felt  _ odd _ as he was somehow heavier than he was before.

_ Did my balls get heavier? _ Jaune thought as he slowly walked out of the room...

\-----

"Ok! So tell me Ruby do you have any experience working... on... a farm..." Jaune paused his words dying on his tongue before he felt his eyes shut in frustration.

"Shit. Of course, you don't. You have lived your whole lives in the barn right?" Jaune asked as Ruby chuckled and her massive breasts shook in that impossibly small bra that did nothing to hide the large nipples hard as diamonds poking out of them. Jaune blushed looking away from the cow as the taller than him by a full foot now that Ruby was standing at her maximum height the cow smirked down at him.

"Actually I was not in the barn my whole life  _ master. _ I have not been in a barn for that long. A few years yeah but when I was a young calf I was allowed to roam around and to be in a field with my mother and sister when I was very little." Ruby said as Jaune briefly found himself lost in the hypnotic sounds of Ruby's voice, her siren song of a voice made his legs shake and begin to walk forward as he felt the need to hug the cow and love-

"I! I'm sorry... I don't mean to sound like a dick I mean... I'm the one who literally owns you, you are not a slave! In name... but-"

"Oh Jaune!" Ruby said pulling the smaller  _ far _ weaker human into a tight hug! Making Jaune once again think that he was not going to make it out as Ruby's massive breasts began to smother his face in musk!

Ruby pulled him off the ground lifting the six one human-like he was nothing more than a toddler and manhandling him like he was a toy for her!

_ MPPFFHRNR!? Ruby! I can't breathe! _ Jaune thought as the cow twirled him Ruby giggled before she stopped and put Jaune down, the blushing human pouted as he felt emasculated by the animal as she smiled.

"Don't worry Jaune! Just give me something simple to do and I can do it!" Ruby said pushing up her arm showing off her massive bicep that was the size of the human's head as he gulped.

"Well, then you can help me plow the fields. They also need tilling. Do you need me to explain to you how to do that?" Jaune asked sure that the cow could not know how to do farmwork let alone how to set up the various mechanics and tools that would be needed to pull it off. 

"Oh don't worry about me Jaune! I know how to do this just fine!" Ruby said, giving him a trademark by now smirk as Jaune sighed.

"Well, then I won't keep you. I'll be working in the barn so tell me when you are ready ok? And I can inspect your work after you are done."

"You got it, boss!" 

"Boss? I'm not well why not? You can call me whatever you like." Jaune said as Ruby smiled again as Jaune felt a dark shiver flash down his spine as he heard Ruby lick her lips.

"Ok, then  _ Darling." _

\------

"Darling? Why the hell did she call me darling and why did it make me feel so... good?" Jaune asked as he looked up the hole in the ceiling right above Ruby's pen was still there. The massive ray of sunlight was fine for now but Ruby could bake in there if he let her in.

"And not to mention the lack of insulation in here. The others might suffer for it as well if I don't find a way to get it patched up sooner than later." Jaune sighed as he looked around the stables all the others cows seemed oddly alert, they all seemed to be dead set to staring at him the barn full of the low groaning creaking of wood and the not so subtle sounds of the milking machines filling the air as they earned his keep.

The dull mechanical  _ whish _ of cow milk being sucked out from their breasts filled the air as Jaune inspected his herd. Yang was the first one that Jaune noticed was different, the older sister of Ruby had  _ locked _ eyes with him even though her eye mask Jaune swore he felt her gaze burn into him as the cow smiled through her gag.

"You seem happy today," Jaune said as he checked on Robyn, the elder cow matriarch looked down at him again the only cow with a record of being breed smiled at him even if she could barely hear him and her body was semi restrained in her larger than average pen the cow seemed to be  _ smiling _ at Jaune in such a way that made his spine shiver.

"I need to take a break from being alone here-"

_ Ding! _ Jaune yelped as his scroll rang Jaune fumbled with it before he picked up the device and sighed.

"Hello?"

_ Kid you alive? _

"Roman? What's the matter?"

_ Got a deal for you kid. We got some quality livestock in town right now. They are about to be shipped off to a factory farm because of disobedience, but if you want to I can reserve them for you. They are on sale for cheap and I think you might need some more cash to fix that barn of yours. _ Roman Torchwick the sheriff of the Vale Parish came over the scroll Jaune heard Neo  _ trot _ the former calf pet of Roman perked up hearing his voice her long pink brown hair shook as he massive E cups of the runt cow shook. 

"I'll see about it. How many of them?"

_ About three or four. They already have names attached but have been reported as too free-spirited by previous owners. _

"What are the names and how free are we talking?" Jaune asked walking over too Blake. The cow turned her cock pushed her breast that had hit the limit for today, five thick steaming jugs of milk had been filled by her this morning alone and Jaune was proud of his cow. He reached out a hand rubbing her cat ears, the strange mutation that he had no idea why made the cow pur when she was rubbed just the right way. The cow leaned in to him as he took off her milking jugs with a wet  _ plop! _

"There you go. Good girl, you did a lot for me today and I'm proud of you."

_ Let me see. Nora, Rin, Pyrrha. Those are the names. And it looks like all of them especially Nora liked to wander. I always found ways out of their stocks and meandered around the farm. _

"What? That's it? No trace of violence for other harm to farmhands or livestock?"

_ What? Not from what I can see about them. For all, I know they only kept breaking out of their pends and wandering around the farms. Some stuff was reported missing from all the farms, but that's supposed to be commonplace for things like this. They probably found some tools played with them and misplaced them on their way back. _

"Well, that is the owner's fault, not theirs. So non-violent just stir crazy cows?"

_ Yup! That's the long-short of it! _

"Hmm ok hold them for me I'll come to town to inspect them myself at the end of the day." 

\------

"All finished!" Ruby said as she smiled as Jaune gagged Ruby did it... she really did it. She plowed the fields tilled them and even fixed parts of the gate around their perimeter. Jaune paused blinking in awe at the work that Ruby did as-

"SO! Did I do good, my  _ master?" _ Ruby asked growing a bit into Jaune's ear as-

"Do you want a job?" Jaune asked as the cow paused a genuinely confused look appeared on her face.

"What? You want to give me a job?" The cow asked as Jaune nodded...

\-----

"So how much for them?" Jaune asked as he rubbed a hand on Nora's face, the ginger cow was bubbly as Jaune rubbed her cheeks she was already moving in her pen in the town square the cow had  _ triple _ the number of restraints that she would normally be put on a cow as Jaune felt her up and down.

"The same price as normal minus half for... reasons," Roman said waving his hand the bright golden sheriff's badge gleamed on his blue uniform as he inhaled his cigar finishing it off before tossing it down crushing it before kicking the remains into a trashcan. Roman looked at Jaune fishing another out and lighting it again as Jaune nodded.

"Wait so only five hundred per?"

"Yup. Fifteen hundred for them all." Roman said as Jaune nodded he heard the cow before him giggle Nora was already bouncing up and down in her pen she seemed to be  _ radiating _ a massive amount of static energy as Jaune paused, he rubbed his head as he looked at Roman the older man smoked a fat brown cigar the lead cow Pyrrha winces sniffing the thick smoke and frowning as the ginger man inhaled deeply. Roman always loved smoking the man had been an addict for years and Jaune feared only death would cure him of the habit. 

"Well then let me ask my new partner."

"Partner? Who the fuck are you working for? Ever since Ciel kicked your ass to the curb for being too nice to the animals I thought that no one would ever work with you again." Roman said, making Jaune flush.

"I! It was not like that! We did not just! She did not kick me to the curb ok!?"

"Well, it sure as fuck looked like that when she kicked you out of  _ your _ farm. Hell, that's the reason you are all the way in fuck all Vale and not Ansel right now. How did your parents pick her side over their own kid I'll never know."

"Just shut up! Ruby! If you like the feel, poke me twice!"

"Wait, Ruby? Ain't that... holy shit." Roman gasped as Ruby walked up behind Jaune gagged and bound but for one arm. Ruby looked up at Roman her eyes covered as Roman huffed one the cigar, his hand falling down to his thick sidearm, the hand cannon was already loaded with around to take down a hunter with full aura and he would not hesitate to use it on the cow before him. 

"Jaune? I knew that you where fucking liberal but that is a cow! That is an  _ animal _ how the fuck are you going to let it pick for you!?" Roman hissed as Ruby walked up to Nora, Ruby put one hand on her cheek as Nora paused, the cow froze a curious smile on her face before Ruby rubbed her up and down checking her before she came to Jaune and poked him once.

"Ok. She's in. What about the others?" Jaune asked, looking to the next cow, the dark-haired cow that was smaller than most. Barely seven feet tall and looked very tranquil in her bonds. Jaune paused not sure how such a cow could be a problem as he walked over to her.

She calmly turned her head to face him blindfolded and gagged Ruby moved to her. Poking and prodding her the cow also paused before nodding? Jaune swore that he saw her nod to Ruby as she finished poking and prodding her.

Rin seemed to move her arms, her fingers touched Ruby's and hers intertwined for a while as Roman leaned in.

"What the hell are they doing with each other?"

"Hell if I know," Jaune asked as Rin began to tap her foot rhythmically on the ground. Ruby paused, listened, and responded twice, they taped and tapped for a full minute before she poked Jaune.

"Her as well."

"I mean... I gotta say Jaune this doesn't feel right... I'm getting the bad vibes from this shit man, you know what they say. You can't trust cows man!"

"I know but I'll take her," Jaune said as Ruby moved to the last cow Pyrrha. Long bring blood hair and a near eight-foot height! She was clearly the strongest her muscles put even Yang's to shame. She had enough restraints to hold down a damned Ursa and she had breasts that he could sleep on. 

Ruby paused mooing once into her gag, the other cow froze before she began to whimper?

"She mooed?"

"Fuck me Jaune. Cows only do that if they know each other. I guess that's why she is so happy. She met a friend?" Roman asked as the two tapped their hooves instantly panting before Ruby looked at Jaune enthusiastically almost demanding to get her! As Ruby poked her Nora seemed to come to life, the cow began to move aggressively shaking in her cage-rattling them as Jaune nodded. 

"Ok! Ok! Ruby, I'll take her."

"Alright then if you want I'll get them shipped to you some time," Roman said as he backed off from Jaune the two cows mooed at each other making Jaune smile.

"Oh by the way Roman how is Beatrice? I know that you only have one cow and she can't make milk but how is she?" Jaune asked as Roman paused he saw his skin go milk-white as for only a moment it looked like Roman wanted to  _ scream _ .

"Fine! Everything is fine! I love my Beatrice! She is  _ perfect!" _

\------

"Thanks for helping me! I'm sorry!" Ruby said as Jaune sighed this was not the cow's fault, Yang's pen had broken and her milking cups had been pulling painfully on her chest. Jaune forgave Ruby for breaking them but now he had a problem. Yang was free, the massive seven-foot cow with F cups pushed out her long blonde hair flowed down to her waist as the most saintly cow Weiss gave a huff of irritation as Yang's tail flickered!

"It's fine Ruby and like I said you  _ work _ for me now. No more pen for you if you don't want." Jaune said as he looked up at Yang a moment passed the cow looked down at him his dick was, as usual, hard as tempered steel by her as-

"Ruby. Take off Yang's bindings?" Jaune could have sworn he heard a snicker.

"Oh? And why would I do that to my master?" 

"Because I have one cow working for me and what is better than one but two?" Jaune asked as Ruby looked at the poor fool of a human that had just signed away any hope of freedom that he would get. 

_ Oh, you poor innocent boy. You are going to be broken and milked hard. _

"As you say, Master! Come on sis let's get you out of those!" Ruby said as she sprang up hitting Yang's back of head her bindings feel as the most stunning pair of lilac eyes Jaune had ever seen looked down as-

"Hello Yang I am-" Jaune was lifted up in a second, Jaune let out a yelp as the cow picked him up pulling him to look her dead in her eyes as she licked her lips.

"Why hello there young master. Now, don't you just look like a nice juice  _ snack!" _

  
  
  



	2. Farm hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune gets more cows, the ones he has, and the new ones prove to be good diligent workers, and while the cow's scheme a certain brown-skinned temptress comes into Jaune's life and really throws a wrench into all of their plans...

"So this is the place! Are you sure that you can do this work, Yang?" Jaune blushed the massive cow woman nodded her small black and white bikini that did nothing to hide her perfect voluptuous figure and massive G cup breasts barely held in place strained in its attempt to keep her form just bursting out of her clothes! 

"Aw, you don't gotta worry about a thing here sug," Yang said her massive breasts swung heavily as Jaune had to duck his hid to avoid being hit by one of those massive chest pillows! That came so close to taking him down as Yang swung her body to her right.

"Don't you worry about a thing here Jaune, I'll be sure to make sure that this is done and done! I'm going to plow these fields like you like to plow your human women when you pull them in from the bars." Yang said a sultry smile on her lips as Jaune blushed as he coughed and turned away from Yang. 

"Y-Yang! You don't have to say things like that! Besides I'm not that popular with the girls you know?"

"What? A sweet little thing like you? Man if the roles were turned and  _ we _ ran this farm? Well, I would say that I would just have to eat you all up!" Yang hissed her eyes narrowing into slits her perfect bright lilac eyes that shone with a bright purple for a split second became dull and hard, Jaune felt a shiver run down his spine looking up into the massive swirling eye shadows of Yang as Jaune swore he saw something dark horrifying and terrible in them. 

Just for a second Jaune saw something deep and powerful in her eyes, a swirling power of malice and greed that seemed  _ hungry _ to Jaune as he felt his body shiver in fear! The feeling left in a second as Yang was back to her generally bright and happy smile as she took a second to stretch her arms.

"Ok! Now I'm going to get to the fields! Don't worry Jaune you just sit back and relax! And I'll have it done in a day!" Yang said jogging off to the nearest plow to help Jaune till and plow his fields. Jaune felt his eyes drawn to her large ass barely concealed in that micro bikini thong that was caught between her glorious ass cheeks as they clapped softly in the air making Jaune's dick  _ tent _ in his jeans making him blush as he was forced to cover his now raging erection as he hissed to himself.

"Will you calm down!? She's an animal! You can't fuck an animal! That's not right!" Jaune thought as he was forced to hobble back to his farmhouse, he knew that the cows looked so much like a human woman but they were not!

"Looks can be deceiving Jaune, you just have to be strong! You are a human and they are just your animals..." 

\-----

Jaune could not believe his eyes.

"I... you?"

"All done master! Hell, it was easier than I thought!" Yang said smirking at Jaune her massive chest swung up in her bra making Jaune hope against hope that it would pop out and let him see those massive beautiful amazon nipples before he forced his eyes down.

_ No Jaune! Calm down! She's not human! _

"You... you really did it? You tilled the fields, you plowed where I needed it and you even rebuilt the fence around the whole property?" Jaune asked flabbergasted as Yang grinned wiping a smudge of dirt from her cheeks. 

"Sure did! All two and a half mils of it!" 

"I... I don't know what to say about that..." Jaune had no way to respond on one hand he had never really trusted cows to do anything besides be milked, they where dangerous things able to manipulate his mind and body with their own and he was always taught to never trust one, but now? On the other hand, Yang had done in half an afternoon work that would have taken him at least a week and a half to do. And now she was standing before him grinning ear to ear as he coughed. 

"T-thanks Yang! I didn't think that you could do that all in one day!"

"Aww, shucks don't make a big thing about it Jaune! I can do this all day long." She said leaning down letting her massive tits push before Jaune's face making his eyes go wide as he thought that he wanted to do nothing more than to force his head into them and live the rest of his life between her massive breasts. 

"You ok there Jaune? You don't look so good, you look like you have gotten  _ lost. _ See something you like there farmboy?" Yang said licking her lips giving Jaune a sultry grin as she knew that she was getting him into her pocket. 

_ Yeah, I know that you see something you like their farmboy. Human girls just can't compare to us cows you know? _ Yang thought as Jaune wiped the sweat off his face as he crossed his legs doing his best to keep the foot of thick cock away from poking out of his jeans as he blushed and turned.

"Well! So! Since you did such a good job with that! What do you think about a reward for it!?" Jaune asked a nervous laugh in his lips as Yang paused pursing her lips up as she cocked her head at him. 

"A reward? I hope you mean it when you ask a girl a question like that  _ little _ farmhand. If you get my hopes up just to dash them down I will be awful disappointed in you." Yang hissed pushing her massive tits before him squashing Jaune's face as he gasped!

"I! Yang! You are getting a bit close!"

"And? You did say you had a reward for me Jauney-boy, now I hope it's nice long and  _ thick _ so I can take it on a long ride-"

"Milk's done!" Both froze as silver eyes met them as Ruby ran out of the barn door! Ruby had twin massive jugs of fresh steaming cow milk as Jaune paused happy for the break from the aggressive cow as he coughed.

"Ruby! Ah! So glad to see you! Wait did you say  _ steaming _ cow milk? Did you put it in the steamer before you brought it? I don't remember taking out any of the treated frozen milk?" Jaune asked taking one of the mugs as Ruby flashed a winning smile at him!

"Of course!"

_ Of course, I milked it myself! Jaune you foolish handsome idiot! I'm going to get you addicted to drinking hot fresh thick cow milk! I'm going to make sure that you can take nothing but thick nutritious cow milk as your only form of food! You will need our teets to survive! Not some thick terrible human food! You only need your milk made with love! _

"How do you know how to work it? You were just in the milking stocks for a while since when did you learn how to use that kind of tool?" Jaune asked as Ruby paused her silver eyes went wide before she coughed into her arm.

"I! I just guessed? And I saw someone do it on the tv? Was it yesterday! So I thought it was pretty damn cool!" Ruby said laughing nervously as Jaune nodded.

"Well, I guess that makes sense-"

"Of course it does! Now take a deep drink of your milk! You don't want it to get cold do yah?" Yang asked once more licking her lips her long  _ thick _ pink tongue shot out making Jaune gulp as he nodded, taking a deep swig of the milk and he felt his feet leave the ground.

_ It's so good! _ Jaune thought as he took the first big drink of the milk! Jaune took the first gulp easily taking the drink down his greedy gullet! His throat was forced to enlarge as he downed half of the near gallon jug of thick steaming cow milk that tasted like the perfect mix of butter and honey as he drank it down rapidly! 

_ There you go. Be a good boy and drink down my baby sister's milk. I'll be making you drink mine later on. _

"That is so good! How did you make it?" Jaune asked gasping as Ruby blushed her cloven feet trotted the ground her hoofs might need new shoes or blocks as she smiled.

"It's fine Jaune! I am just happy that you like my milk!" 

"Ruby your milk is the best there is!"

"Hey now! Don't say that untill you try mine now!" Yang teased pulling Jaune to her side mashing his face to her breasts making him blush before-

_ Ding! _ Jaune heard a ding in the kitchen as-

"AH! Dinner's ready! Cone on yall food!" Ruby said as all three went inside for the  _ dinner _ made by Ruby.

"Come on Jaune! Don't worry about the milk I made it with  _ love!" _

\-----

"So how do you two know just so much about human things?" Jaune asked as he ate his meal of buttered bread and thick slabs of meat covered in butter. There was a lot of butter really like a  _ lot _ of butter. Jaune had no idea that cows liked butter so much. He wondered if he should just make them meals from now on?

_ Speaking of that.  _

"Um girls, there is something that I have been meaning to talk to you about," Jaune said a small blush on his face as Ruby and Yang stopped devouring their meals of carrots slathered in butter and other greens. They appeared to not prefer meat in their diets as they both paused and cocked their heads at him. 

"What's up boss? You want to talk?" Yang said shoving her carrots into her mouth as her massive tits almost knocked over half of the table! Yang's massive tits almost knocked over the condiments and her and Ruby's milk jugs as Jaune fought the urge for his jaw to drop so hard it would break the table. 

_ How can your tits even do that? _ Jaune thought as Yang smirked. 

"Yeah Jaune! What's up? What can we do for you?" Ruby asked the smaller but much friendlier cowgirl asked as Jaune coughed.

"Well... you know how this is... you are cattle... I am a human... it's not  _ normal _ for you to be out and well free. You... you both have really helped me and after a long time I... I have thought that maybe... maybe it would be a good idea if you did not spend all your time in the stables if you want..." Jaune gulped both of the cows gasped Ruby and Yang looked at the other before they smiled.

"Oh Jaune!"

"Hell yeah! You got a bit of a brain on you! Even if you are human!" Yang grinned as she reached over easily pulling Jaune into a massive bear hug! Pushing Jaune's face into her massive breasts as Jaune gagged!

"There you go! Have a nice big ole hug from me for your troubles!"

"Oh, Jaune! This is going to be so fun! You don't know how much this means! We are going to help you out so much on this farm! I don't think you can know how much you are going to benefit from us!" Ruby said joining in on the bear hug, making sure that Jaune was getting twin sets of breasts fully covering his face making sure that he felt like the was melting in her tits as he let out a soft groan of pleasure as he let the girls that he decided to stop referring to as livestock and from now on Jaune would call them his newest employees. 

_ Yeah, that's how things can work, I'm going to make sure that I make this work _ .

\-----

"So these are them?" Jaune asked as Roman nodded, he had just brought Jaune's newest cattle to the farm the three cows called Rin, Nora and Pyrrha had been brought in as usual. Chained up gagged blindfolded as Jaune smiled at Roman.

"Yeah, that's them. I think that I got everything down right. They don't have any problems with body issues or shit, they are just top of the line cows! Take care of them ok? They do feel pain you know?"

"Oh trust me, Roman I am going to take good care of all of my cows from now on," Jaune said smiling as Roman deposited the cows in their chains, Jaune knew that the county took track of cows on trains when they first got delivered to a ranch, so they could track them just in case there was a breakout the cattle could be easily rounded up and brought back to the ranch for the farmers. 

"Don't worry girls I'll make sure that you are out of these soon enough," Jaune said as he swore that he saw Nora's head tilt as the cow stared at him through her blindfold as Jaune saw her  _ grin _ ...

\-----

"That feels a lot bet, I never thought I would get out of those things." 

"Aww, don't say that Blake! You never gave us the chance." 

"So.. um... Blake is it? Is that really your name?" Jaune asked blushing the seven and a half foot amazon like cow looked down at Jaune her human master was barley under her chest and she and Yang towered over the human. 

Her cat ears flickered up as she gazed down at Jaune looking at him like a tiger looks at a slab of raw steak. She licked her lips as she chuckled into her own mouth.

"Now that is something that I could get used to, you were a good owner when we were in the stocks, thanks for taking such good care of us. I look forward to repaying you the favor  _ tenfold _ ." Blake hissed leaning down her F cups almost slapped Jaune in his face, nearly knocking the boy over as-

"You say that right now! But he was barely adequate as a master! Let alone an owner!" Weiss the most pristine of his stock said shaking off her chains Ruby tutted at her as she got her best friend's restraints off of her.

"Hey, now Weiss! Don't be mean to Jaune! He let us out of our chains you know?" Ruby asked as the seven-foot cow huffed her long flowing silver hair swung up and hit Ruby in her face as she huffed.

"He was a  _ decent _ owner at best, that being said! He did try his best, even if it was not the best care that I would ever receive I think he is above punishment. For  _ now _ ." 

"I... I don't know what that means but I don't think that I should be punished for helping you? Right? Weiss?"

"Oh, you will just have to excuse her there Jaune. She is a young faunus and she is not used to being let out by a human that actually cares about us." The head cow matriarch Robyn said the almost nine-foot bovine woman smiled her soft brown skin shimmered in the light as she stood up to her towering height making all of the cows cower. 

"Now Weiss, why don't you apologize to our nice master while you can? You know Jaune is just trying his best so say sorry, will you? Please?" Robyn asked as Weiss gulped bowing to the elder faunus? 

_ I thought that the faunus did not exist? Or that they where just rare not cows? _

"I am sorry Jaune, I mean master... master Jaune."

"There we go good girl now tell him how much you like him?"

"I! I like you for taking such good care of me and I would like to always be able to help you in the future. My master." Weiss chocked down the words or responses that she had planned as Robyn smirked. 

"There we go, good girl now Jaune?" The massive being asked making Jaune yelp as her cool greenish-yellow eyes locked onto him.

"Yes ma'am!?"

"Ma'am? Oh no just call me Robyn Jaune! I am too old for that formality, I am just your average cow! Now but for you, please since we owe our freedom to you please tell us how we can best  _ serve _ you to our ability." 

\-----

"Master Jaune!" Jaune yelped as he saw Pyrrha run to him! The seven-foot cow with more muscles than she had any right to sprinted up to him already slick with sweat as she smiled!

"I have done my portion of the tilling today! Can I move on to help Ruby put up the reinforced walls?" Pyrrha asked her bright green eyes staring hopefully into Jaune's as he gulped.

"Y-yes, thank you are all the hard work."

"No, thank  _ you,  _ master! For letting us out of our stocks and now we can have a life to our own!" Pyrrha said the tall cow blushed like normal as she ground her cloven foot down into the earth as she coughed.

"I was wondering master... if after my work today would you care to um... milk me in private? I am getting full..." Pyrrha said her G cups shaking before Jaune's face the massive breasts each far bigger than his own head swung ominously before him the massive breasts almost knocking him back as Jaune whimpered. 

"I! Are you sure? You know I just milked you last week..." Jaune coughed as Pyrrha whimpered attempting ot make herself look small and submissive an  _ ambitious _ task, to say the least when she stood over two feet above him and hos more muscles in her right bicep than Jaune would ever have in his whole body. 

"I! I mean if you insist..." Jaune said coughing awkwardly as Pyrrha let out an eep of joy! Jumpin gup and shaking the ground on her return.

"Oh thank you, master! Thank you so much! I'll be right back for my milking!" Pyrrha shouted as she ran off! Jaune sighed wondering if he could ever take a break as-

"Surprise hug attack!" Jaune heard Nora shout as she came from behind him! The most affectionate cow of his new lot picked him up from behind smothering his head in her chest as Nora did her typical I love you Jaune so much hug! Jaune cried out as he felt his air go as Nora's breast smothered him! 

"Nora! Air! Can't breathe!" Jaune shouted kicking out a bit as Nora laughed hugging the boy closer the tall cow putting her hands on his head and ruffling his hair before she let him fall unceremoniously onto the floor! Jaune let out an eep as Nora laughed as Jaune had to fight to stand upright as she laughed loudly.

"Oh don't worry about it, boss man! You can breathe just fine now can't you?" The seven-foot bubbly cow woman laughed as Jaune had to look away from her F cups shaking in her micro bikini as she saw him look away and laughed louder.

"Oh don't worry boss! I'm beautiful and all so I know that I can get a glance or two from the local boys!" Nora shouted as Jaune coughed standing up as he sighed.

"Have you done all of your jobs for the day Nora?"

"Sure have boss man! I'm on break, you seen Ruby?"

"She's still helping with the planing of the next crop. You can probably find her planting seeds." Jaune said as Nora hummed and nodded once.

"Ok then! I'll take on the task of rescuing her before she is consumed by the seeds!"

"I... what?" 

"I'll save you, Ruby!" Nora shouted chasing off after her as-

"Nora! Jaune- I er... I mean  _ Master _ have you seen Nora? She was helping me upgrade the south fence has she been here?" Weiss asked the equally tall and heavy chested cow woman panted her face flush as Jaune gulped.

"She just went to save Ruby from the seeds?"

"What!? Thank you, master, Nora get back here so I can get you!" Weiss shouted chasing her as Jaune sighed before deciding that since he had literally no work to do he might as well go inside for a break. Jaune walked into his home the smell of cooking food filled his nose as-

"Master Jaune, how are you, honey?" Robyn asked the insanely nimble nine-foot cow woman loomed in the kitchen, leaning down her amber eyes shining as she smiled at Jaune. 

"I... I'm doing good ma'am..."

"Oh, now hun there will be none of that now you hear me? You are not going to call me anything but my real name ok? I owe you so much that you have earned the right to call me what you want ok?" She asked smiling as Jaune smelled the rich cheese and buttery smells from the kitchen.

"H-how long untill diner is ready?" Jaune asked as the cow woman who was now the defacto shelf had been cooking all the meals for the group as she hummed her massive breasts pushing her apron out as Jaune gulped. 

"It will be ready in about an hour dear be sure you ring the bell for the girls you know how hard it is for them to focus on anything right?" Robyn asked as Jauen nodded he continued past the delicious sounds and smells of the kitchen as he walked into the living room where the sound of tapping keys and the massive stacks of paperwork greeted him. 

"Hello, master. How are you?" Rin asked the cow that had shown a massive aptitude for organization and had decided on her own accord to take full responsibility of Jaune's finances, she had been busy making sure that the farm ran smoothly as Jaune saw her digging away at the old laptop that she seemed to just  _ know _ how to use without even teaching her how to type. 

"You really are good with these kinds of things aren't you Rin? You type really well." Jaune said as he sat down on his lazy b recliner that none of the cows would even touch. Besides maybe Robyn but that was rare. Jaune sat in his chair as Rin nodded once the woman did not even bother to look up from the screen, Jaune had no idea what she did but he had been making a three hundred percent profit since she arrived and that was something to be happy about!

_ Tip! Tap! Tip! Tap! Tip! Tap! _ Jaune watched her nipples bounce in her bra every time she typed down in the keys it was so hard that it made her massive chest shake a bit as Jaune blushed.

"I am always good with my fingers, I organize things well master, tell me has Nora done all of her work in the field today? Or has she been slacking off more than usual?"

"She... I think she has done her work but Weiss is chasing her down to ask her to help with some last-ditch thing I believe I don't know exactly what s he's doing.'

"I see very well. Do not worry about the income reports for this month, we are well into the green and I think that we have nothing to fear financially untill maybe the final quarter of the year in winter."

"That's amazing! Rin you are incredible!" Jaune said he saw a rare amount of color appear on her cheeks, the cow was usually so stoic when she spoke but now she was a blushing mess as she coughed into her hand.

"There is really nothing special about I master, I just am good at what I do if you tried hard as well I know that you could dow hat I could do just as well if not better." She said smiling as Jaune had no idea just what she was doing on the computer.

_ Well with that his will and testament are done and accounted for. If we need to leave and make things look like an accident the will, will put the land and all of his profits to charity. If I keep this up it should not be an issue, I just need to have him be declared sane by three psychologists, that way when we finally get him installed in the machine that he will not be missed nor will anyone come looking for him. Humans are so easy to manipulate or the men are when you remove those harpies they call women from the equation, really I wonder what Jaune or any human man see's in them? They are so scrawny and with such flat bodies? I wonder how they can give birth with such thin hips as they do? Maybe it is their technology? That is the only reason we have not fully conquered them yet, they may be winning the way but this parish will fall. Unless an investigator comes down if that happens it will be a disaster for us all even Jaune will be punished harshly for it.  _ Rin thought typing away as-

"Girls! Dinner is ready! Jaune will you be a dear and call the girls in the field over for me? I don't think they heard me." Roby said nodding as he got up.

"Sure thing! I'm on it!" He said as Rin inhaled.

_ Calm down Rin, he can breed you after we are done, he is milking us all this week and with a bit of convincing, I know that we can convince him to do it by hand. _ Rin thought licking her lips the growing wet spot in her crotch leaking out on the couch as she grinned as her hunt was back on.

\-----

"So what are your new goals Jaune? How are you dealing with the increase in production" Roybn asked the feast she made just as good as normal, Jaune was devouring his meat soaked in butter and bread. Jaune dipping his thick meat slabs loving how well it crunched and squelched into his fingers as he sighed. Jaune loved his new food and the fact that he was just stacking up on his money and in fact, he was doing almost no work for it. 

"I... I have some goals that I am doing now. I want things to happen in my life and I have decided on a few things that I am for sure going to do when I can.' Jaune said as he took a deep breath fitting all of his now workforces into one room with him was hard enough and that they had to make new rooms for them that normally would take months of work, was now expedited by the help of the workers that were now helping him do the work as he smiled at them, all of them sat on the extended table as Jaune leaned back and sighed.

"I am going out into the city next week," Jaune said as he grinned he knew that none of them knew what he was going to say as Ruby sucked on her stew, Ruby poured a mix of sugar and butter into her brother cocking her head as her tits shook as she paused.

"What are you going to do in the city Jaune?" She asked as he grinned.

"Well, Ruby if you must know... when I go into the city I am going on a date!" Jaune said as-

_ THUD!  _ Jaune paused as the table went silent, Jaune saw Ruby slam her fists on the table as she took a deep breath as all of the cows glared bloody murder at him.

"You  **_WHAT?_ ** " Ruby asked as Jaune heard a dark undercurrent to her tone as-

"A date? What kind of date their lover boy? You... you did not tell us you had  _ a mate?'  _ Yang asked as Jaune felt like he was looking at his death before him as he coughed.

"With someone, I used to date before?"

"What is this wenches name?"

"BLake?"

"What we mean to ask is what is  _ she _ doing for you that others can not," Weiss said as all of the cows glared at Jaune making him sweat. 

"I... well she's a parish investigator," Jaune said as all of the cows froze all of them went still as-

"Jaune... when did you last contact this person?" Rin asked her fear barley contained.

_ How could he have talked to her!? I hacked his scroll and cut the phone lines! There is no way that he should have been able to talk to anyone out of the house! _ Rin thought as-

"Oh, I just used this," Jaune said pulling out a micro scroll everyone's jaws dropped as-

"Since when did you have that!?" Rin shouted her anger clear as Jaune frowned.

"Since always, I always keep this one on me, I never leave without it why? Is that a problem?"

"Give it to me now-'

"ENOUGH! Girls! Do not talk to the mast like that! He has clearly just made a big decision! Jaune we are all very happy for you and we hope that your date is amazing isn't that right girls?" Robyn asked as she gave a glare that could strip paint to the cows looking them down one by one making sure that they bowed their heads to her as she smiled. 

"Jaune I am sure that she is a lovely woman and we hope that you have a lovely time with her."

"Thank you, Robyn, I thought you all were mad at me! I mean me! I did just let you live in my house and it's much better than the stocks right?"

"Oh Jaune is is much better than the stocks and we are very happy that you did that and we  _ will _ pay you back for that of that you have my vow," Robyn said smiling as she winced. 

\-----

"What the fuck Rin!? That was your job!" Yang shouted punching the barn door making it bend with a rough  _ thud! _ Rin narrowed her eyes at Yang the cow faunus looked at her  _ friend _ and rolled her magenta eyes. 

"I did not know he had a burner scroll on him, no one knew, how was I supposed to know this?"

"Because it is your fucking job! Now and an investigator is going to come here!? A fucking investigator Rin! If she so much as gets a whiff of what we are doing here we are fucking finished! Done! You hear me!?" 

"Yang. There is no need for yelling." Robyn said making Yang back off her lilac eyes falling down as she gulped.

"I... I'm sorry but-"

"No buts. Rin. Was this really unavoidable?"

"Given all the information that I had on Jaune yes... if it had been successfully  _ scouted _ by someone then we would not be here," Rin said as Ruby gulped. The youngest of them all of them shook her cloven hoofs as Yang snarled.

"Don't you get off blaming my baby sister for this! She got us all out of the damn stocks you know!?"

"Yes she did and we are  _ all _ grateful for this. But now we are in a problematic situation that is a result of circumstance and not of an individual or individual's actions. Jaune knows an investigator worse yet he is or has been romantically involved with her in the past." Robyn said taking a deep breath.

"Nora."

"Yes?"

"What are the odds of us calling for help if things go south?"

"Not much boss. If we even try to break our schedule of planning the attack is never going to happen."

"I see Blake?"

"I can't take her out with what we have, sure if push came to shove I could kill her but that will not help our cause."

"What if we turn her?" Ruby asked as Robyn sighed.

"As much as we would all like to turn a human female into one of us that is not likely to happen. Investigators do not just roam around the countryside and the world rooting out people like us for a living. They will not be easy to defeat and they will fight back against us at a moment's notice, or worse... Jaune truly falls in love with her and they marry."

"But! That means we go back into the stocks than... there is no way she will let us out to be free! No matter what we do!" Ruby said stomping her foot on the hay as Robyn nodded.

"That is correct Ruby, we might have to abandon the farm and never come back."

"But! I am his mate! He got me pregnant!" Ruby shouted as Robyn smiled warmly at her youngest team member. 

"Well, that is just a risk of what we do Ruby we all knew the risks when we signed up and now they are coming back to haunt us..." 

\------

Jaune had to admit that he had been tempted before but now he had finally broken.

"What's the matter Jaune? A cow got your tongue?" Yang asked licking her lips she knew that she had Jaune in the palm of her hand the second he walked in hard as steel. The boy had not had an orgasm in two weeks, not from lack of effort but? Well now that his dick was sandwiched between her tits and the young farmhand moaning in pleasure as Yang smashed her G cup tits up and down on his cock! Yang licked her lips letting out a thick line of saliva spill down her mouth and onto his dick head. 

"Yang! Please! We shouldn't be doing this!" Jaune said as he felt his dick  _ melt _ between Yang's thick heavy tits! Jaune's dick felt like it was melting between those soft comfy cow tits making his dick leak thick lines of cum flow out of it as Yang massaged his cock making sure to make that thick piece of human meat leak as she took out all her frustrations on his cock!

"You say that but you are not stopping me! I'm the one all locked up in the stockades! My hands and legs bound the only real part of me that can move is my chest, if you want to get out of my range then just step back. If not? Then sit back and enjoy my tits, human boy!" Yang shouted as she doubled her tit assault on Jaune making sure to slam her breasts on Jaubne's cock making the human scream her name in pleasure as she brought him bliss that he could never even hope to achieve in his life-

"AHHH! YANG!" Jaune came without any warning, Yang's only warning to Jaune's orgasm was the brief shudder of his foot and a half of wrist-thick human breeding spire, the faunus milk enhanced dick was already going full mast before it blew right in her face! 

Yang sputtered and coughed as a firehose blew on her face! Her nose was plugged and she had a full  _ throat _ of cum inside of her in less than a second as Jaune's dick erupted like a damn volcano! Before the human squirmed his body falling to his knee's Yang's entire upper body looked like it had been dipped in thick  _ glue _ as Jaune barley slammed a button-down to allow Yang to fall down onto her knees as-

"Yang... I'm so sorry but I needed that!" Jaune gasped as he finally felt his damn release come to him and-

"MY HAIR!" Yang shouted the cow's eyes glowed fiery red as she pounced! THe cum was  _ burned _ out of her face with a thick hiss! Jaune yelped as Yang pinned him to the floor and growled.

"That's it human! You mess with the hair!? You get it good!"

"What!? Have mercy!"

"Hell no human boy! IT's  _ breeding _ time!" 

  
  



End file.
